In the past, many institutional and industrial cleaning apparatuses, warewashing and laundry machines have typically utilized a powdered detergent or a solid cast detergent in a disposable insoluble container in a spray-type dispenser to form a detergent solution upon contact between the water spray and the cleaner. The powdered detergent or solid cast detergent in a disposable container is typically placed in a dispenser wherein the powdered detergent or solid cast detergent is contacted with a water spray in order to form a detergent use solution.
Powder detergent can be easily spilled by the user causing waste and possible injury. Powders are also disadvantageous in that they can exhibit dusting when being poured into a powdered detergent dispenser posing the risk of inhalation to nearby persons. Powdered detergent compositions are also easy to misuse and waste. In addition powders can be easily pilfered. Moreover, there is a high likelihood of direct user contact with the detergent whenever a powdered detergent is utilized. Furthermore, powders are not very concentrated since they generally contain a number of fillers. Thus, a user of powdered detergent must purchase and store a rather large quantity of detergent.
Powders also have a tendency to clump and cake after they have been contacted with water and allowed to dry in a dispenser over a period of time. This caking of the powdered detergent diminishes the amount of exposed surface area which can be contacted by water in the dispenser during subsequent detergent formation cycles. The caking of the powdered detergent thus interferes with dispensing efficiency.
Solid cast detergents have solved the basic problems in the use of powdered detergents. However, many customers continue to use powdered detergents out of habit or from a reluctance to install new dispensers or for cost or other reasons.
Single use domestic detergent packets comprising powdered or pelletized detergent within a water soluble single use packet are known in the art. See Dunlop, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,740. Such packets are intended for direct insertion into the wash water contained in a washing machine and are not intended for use in a dispenser. Each packet equals one use or application. In addition, such packets are intended for domestic rather than institutional use.
A need exists for a functional material that can be used in a powdered dispersion without exposing the user to powder related hazards.
A need therefore exists for an institutional multiple use functional composition which can be used in a dispenser to form a solution which does not pose powder-like safety hazards to the user such as through dusting, inhalation and spillage.
A need also exists for a multiple use functional composition replacement for powders which can possess a high concentration of active ingredient and which also demonstrates a high degree of formulation flexibility.
A need also exits for a multiple use functional composition powder replacement which minimizes waste, pilferage and misuse of the functional composition.
A need also exists for a nonreuseable multiple use functional composition powder replacement in which there is no customer contact with the functional composition.
A need also exits for a multiple use functional composition in which a replacement multiple use functional composition can be placed in the dispenser directly on top of the multiple use functional composition contained in the dispenser without first having to remove a disposable container or waiting until the functional composition is consumed.
A need also exits for a multiple use functional composition which does not significantly clump and cake after having been contacted with water and allowed to dry adversely affecting dissolution of the functional composition.